Het stuk vanmezelf dat ik verloren ben OC
by SexyLexie
Summary: Met haar kon ik praten, lachen. Zij heeft me van alles geleerd, maar nu…. Weg, verdwenen, helemaal nergens meer te vinden.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Trainen was altijd zwaar. Maar als hij er mee ging bemoeien dan wist ik me geen raad meer. Hij verwachten het meest van mij. De reden is me nog altijd een raadsel. Dan zag ik hem dagen niet, en liet hij mij met rust. Maar soms was hij overal, natuurlijk probeerde ik hem dan te ontwijken. Maar als hij dat dan door had, dan kon je je wel bergen.

Natuurlijk waren er de mensen die dachten dat ze me kenden. Ze dachten dat ik gewoon de sterkste wilden zijn, dat ik me daarom elke keer het zweet in werkte. Waarom ik altijd maar door ging, ook al was het al middernacht. Vrienden noemde ze zich dan, maar de enige waar ik een band mee had is verdwenen. Zomaar uit het niets, de ene dag was ze er en de andere dag was ze van de aardbodem verdwenen. En ow wat klinkt dat stom, maar… Nergens is ze te bekennen, nergens te vinden. Haar huis is verlaten en je kan er niks meer vinden, wat van haar is geweest. Het lijkt wel of ik me haar heb verbeeld, maar ze was zo lang een deel van mijn leven. Met haar kon ik praten, lachen. Zij heeft me van alles geleerd, maar nu…. Weg, verdwenen, helemaal nergens meer te vinden.

Waar ik het gekste van word is dat niemand anders haar mist, niemand weet over wie ik het heb als ik vraag of ze weten waar ze is gebleven. Maar ze was geweldig in wat ze deed, ik heb veel van haar geleerd. Samen hebben we getraind, en dan leek trainen niet zo slecht nog niet. Bij haar kon ik mezelf zijn, en begon ik het plezier er weer van in te zien. Al het harden werken loonde dan, alles deed precies was het moest. Ik hoefde er niet eens meer over na te denken, alles ging van zelf. Maar nu is ze ongeveer 2 jaar weg, en ik loop nog steeds te zoeken… Het is niet meer echt zoeken, maar soms lijkt het of ze er gewoon is. Dan voel ik dat veilige gevoel dat ze in de buurt is, en ik probeer er niet meer over na te denken. Probeer niet meer naar haar te zoeken, maar ze was alles wat ik had. En het is zo lastig om haar te vergeten. En ik lig er avonds er toch nog steeds wakker van, waarom? Waar is ze?

Nu loop ik richting huis, waar er waarschijnlijk weer wat verassingen voor me klaarliggen. Waar ik me vader weer van de grond kan halen omdat hij het bed weer eens niet kon halen. Of misschien heeft hij een betere nacht gehad en is hij niet thuis en ligt hij ergens bij een dame in bed. Dan kan ik de wacht overnemen van onze bezorgde buurvrouw, lief oud vrouwtje maar ow zo naïef. De jongste is 3, het liefste en schattigste jongentje op de wereld. Niks kwaad zit er in hem, tot dat iemand met zijn knuffel ervandoor gaat. Dan kan je zien dat hij door ninja's wordt opgevoed. Het eerste wat er in zijn handbereik ligt vliegt dan door de kamer. En meestal is het een kussen of een schoen, maar laatst was het een bierflesje. Dat er nog lag van vaders zijn nachtelijke drink sessies. Vlak bij zijn 8-jarige broertje knalde het tegen de muur, hij had er nog geen seconde geleden gestaan. Maar gelukkig had ik het kabaal gehoor en was ik ervan wakker geworden. Ik was net op tijd om hem weg te trekken, en hij weet beter dan aan die konijn te zitten. Maar soms wil hij ook de aandacht, soms wil hij gewoon meer….

Dan hebben we nog de 14-jarige meid, daar heb ik mijn handen mee vol. Lastpost zou ik haar niet willen noemen. Als ik weg ben zorgt ze als een moeder voor de jongste 2, maar zodra ik de drempel over ben switch ze weer naar kind. Dat is ook te verwachten, en natuurlijk neem ik haar dit niet kwalijk. Ze zit al twee jaar in dezelfde klas op de shinobi school, en ze is slim zat. Sterk zat, maar ze heeft betere dingen te doen zegt ze. Jongens bijvoorbeeld, ze kan er uren over door gaan. En dan elk jaar als de andere klasgenootjes zijn geslaagd en genin zijn geworden, komt ze terug met en niets zeggend gezicht en schud ze haar hoofd. Over praten doet ze niet, als je erover begint loopt ze weg. En ow wat ben ik slecht in opvoeden, ik heb geen idee wat ik er mee aan moet. En vader wordt er woedend om, maar op de een of andere manier. Krijgt hij haar ook niet zo ver om erover te praten, en ook al is hij bij mij wat los handig. Bij haar is hij anders, de woeden zit in zijn ogen. De woeden die ik zie als ik weer iets verkeerd heb gedaan, en er zitten altijd gevolgen aan.

Wanneer ik binnen loop is het donker in huis, snel check ik de slaapkamers. De jongste 2 delen hun slaapkamer, ze liggen alle twee heerlijk te slapen. De meid ligt nog wat te lezen, zo te zien is het een of ander tijdschrift. Ze verteld me dat vader nog niet is thuisgekomen, wanneer ik terugloop naar de kamer zie ik haar ligt uit gaan. Morgen is het weer een schooldag voor haar, dus hoop ik dat ze niet te weinig slaap krijgt vanavond. Zuchtend loop ik de keuken in, zo te zien heeft vader zich ingedronken voordat hij weg ging naar de kroeg. De flesjes staan netjes op een rijtje bij de prullen bak, zo heeft hij ze niet achtergelaten. Snel doe ik nog de vaat die is blijven staan, en zo te zien moet ik in de morgen nog snel langs de supermarkt. De was komt morgen wel weer, heb gelukkig weer een paar dagen vrij. Snel check ik nog op de kids, de jongens liggen nog vredig te slapen. En de oudste is inmiddels ook in dromenland. Snel loop ik naar mij slaapplaats voor vannacht, het was en vermoeiende dag geweest. Op hoog tempo zijn we teruggekomen van onze missie, de Hokage wilde zo snel mogelijk resultaten zien. Dus zodra we hadden waar we voor gekomen waren zijn we teruggekomen. Snel trok ik de deken over mij vermoeide lichaam, en ook snel was ik ook in dromenland.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

De dag begon al vroeg, de jongste werd door een nachtmerrie wakker. Hij werd huilend wakker, toen ik slaapdronken zijn kamertje in sloop hield hij zijn konijn in een dood greep. Snel trok ik hem naar mij toen uit zijn kleine bedje, hij legde zijn hoofdje op mijn schouder. Dit gebeurt wel vaker, hij is niet de allerbeste in doorslapen. Samenliepen we de keuken in, even een slokje drinken. Maar meneer verroerde zich niet, zo te zien lag hij alweer te slapen. Zo te zien was mijn vader ook niet thuisgekomen, samen met de kleinste liep ik naar buiten. Waar het nog steeds warm was, het was gelukkig een stuk aangenamer dan overdag. Op de veranda ging ik met hem zitten, zijn warme lichaampje nog steeds om mij gewikkeld. Zijn naam is Levi, hij heeft donkere krullen. En hele mooie bruine ogen, waar hij alles voor elkaar mee krijgt.

Een paar uurtjes hebben we daar zo gezeten, de zon al lang in de hemel te zien. Het was tijd op de andere wakker te maken. Maar eest kleine Levi wakker maken en aankleden. 'Lief klein mannetje van me, wakker worden.' Zei ik zacht tegen hem, maar er kwam niet veel uit. En klein kreuntje en hij tilde zijn gezicht richting mij nek. Waardoor ik niet meer zijn gezichtje kon zien. Al wiegend liep ik richting de keuken, waar ik alvast wat water op het vuur zetten. En al hummend verder liep, waardoor Levi langzaam maar zeker wakker van werd. In de kamer van Levi en zijn broer Boaz was het nog donker. 'Eens kijken hoe het meneer Boaz is.' Zei ik zachtjes de donderen kamer in. Waardoor Levi zijn hoofdje omdraaide en richting Boaz keek. 'Boaz, het is tijd om op te staan.' Zei ik terwijl ik het zachtjes over zijn dol aaide. Terwijl ik op zijn bed ging zitten draaide Boaz zich om en knipperde hij zijn groene ogen open. Hij zuchtte diep en draaide zich tegen mij aan. 'Geen zin vandaag?' Vroeg ik hem terwijl ik hem op zijn rug aaide. Er kwamen wat onverstaanbare worden uit hem. 'Broodje eten?' Vroeg Levi die ongeduldig begon te worden. 'Eerst aankleden klein man.' Zei ik tegen hem terwijl ik hem op de grond neerzetten. 'Bo, ga je wakker worden?' Zei ik zachtjes terwijl ik ging staan. Al kreunend draaide hij zich weer om. Terwijl ik Levi aankleden begon Boaz zich uit zijn bed te hijsen. Toen Levi klaar was liep ik richting de kamer van Liv. 'Liv, wakker worden.' Zei ik terwijl ik op de deur klopte. 'Jaaaaa!' Roep ze door de deur heen. Die was blijkbaar al wakker. Met Levi op mijn hielen liep ik naar de keuken, snel zetten ik van alles op de tafel neer. Alleen miste het brood. Shit dat had ik moeten halen 'LIV! Kan jij brood halen?' Riep ik richting haar kamer. 'WAT NEEEEE' kreeg ik als antwoord. Al zuchtend keen ik door alle kastjes heen. 'We hebben nog melk en eiren.' Zei Boaz die achter mij was geslopen. Ik keek naar hen om, en hij had een big smile op zijn gezicht. Dat betekende Pannenkoeken, wat betekende kleverige broertjes. Snel trok ik al de ingrediënten uit de koelkast en kastjes. 'Jullie hebben geluk Boys.' Zei ik terwijl ik alles aan het mixen was. Levi keek met grote ogen eerst naar mij en dan naar Boaz en gilde 'Pannekoeeeeek'. Waarop Boaz hard ging lachen.

Wanneer de eerst pannenkoek op een bord viel was Liv ook aangeschoven, ze had zich helemaal opgetut. 'wat ben jij van plan?' Vroeg ik haar vragend aan. Ze haalde haar schouders op, en wachten op een pannenkoek. Eindelijk was het eind aan zicht, het beslag was bijna op. Terwijl ik het laatste van het deeg in de pan deed draaide ik me naar de tafel om. 'Waar is Levi?' Vroeg ik me hardop af. Waarop Boaz en Liv om zich heen begonnen te kijken. Blijkbaar vond meneer dat hij genoeg had gegeten en was hij naar zijn speelgoed gelopen. Handig nu plakt alles waar hij ook maar aan heeft gezeten. Snel deed ik het gas uit en liep ik met een doekje richting kleine Levi. 'Kleine boef!' Zei ik terwijl ik hem schoon probeerde te maken. Al lachend kronkelde hij zich in allemaal bochten om het doekje te ontwijken. Waar hij hoe ouder hij werd ook steeds beter in begon te worden.

'Ik ga er vandoor!' Riep Liv in de richting waar ik me bevond. 'Neem Boaz met je mee hé.' Riep ik terug waarop ik een zucht hoorde van Liv. Ik trok Levi in mij armen en liep richting de deur waar Boaz en Liv net door vertrokken waren. 'Fijne dag.' Riep ik nog achter ze aan. Waarop de twee omdraaide en Boaz zwaaide terug, en Levi en ik zwaaide hun uit. 'Spelen?' Vroeg Levi mij vragend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Het waren rustige dagen, mijn vader hield zich voor het grootste deel koest. Maar al gauw was het tijd om weer een missie aan te nemen, waardoor het humeur van Liv achteruitging. Wat eigenlijk altijd gebeurde als de vrije dagen op waren. Ze leefde de eerste dagen helemaal op, praten weer met mij en haar broertjes. Maar hoe dichter het kwam dat ik weer weg moest kroop ze weer in haar schulp. Veel kon ik er niet aan doen, gelukkig hadden we het oude buurvrouwtje die haar meestal wel hielp. Alleen in de ochtend stond ze er meestal alleen voor. Al zuchtend probeerde ik mij er niet druk op te maken, maar dat ging nogal lastig. Het was veelste grote last op en 14-jarige haar schouders. Ik had me voorgenomen om lang vrij te nemen als Liv weer haar examen had bij de edecemie. Ze heeft al haar aandacht nodig om nu eigenlijk een stap verder te komen.

Samen met Levi liep ik door de Village, hij wilde tegenwoordig alles zelf doen. Dus nu ik richting de Hokage tower moest, wilde hij natuurlijk zelf lopen. Hij loopt nu met een big smile achter mij aan. Halver wegen begon Levi moe te worden, hij begon steeds vaker bijna te struikelen. Het werd ook drukker op staat, waardoor hij goed moest kijken waar hij moest lopen. 'Belle omhoog.' Zei kleine Levi met zijn handjes omhoog. Al glimlachend tilde ik hem op en gaf hem een kus. 'moe geworden?' Vroeg ik hem. En al knikkend legde hij zijn hoofdje op mijn schouder. 'Hou je vast, dan zijn we er zo.' Fluisterden ik tegen hem terwijl ik weg rende richting de Hokage tower. Tijdens het rennen hoorde ik Levi zachtjes grinnikten, hij vindt het van kleinst af aan al erg leuk om de wind door zijn krullend haar te voelen.

Eenmaal aangekomen bij de Hokage tower lag Levi te slapen, tegenwoordig wil hij tussen de middag niet meer een tukje doen. En meestal is dit ook geen probleem maar soms is hij extra moe en valt hij toch ergens in slaap. Ik liep stil door het gebouw en richting het kantoor waar de missies worden gegeven. In de Hakoge Tower wat het erg rustig, veel van de Shinobi's komen niet rond deze tijd. Waarop ik wel een beetje gokte. Daar aangekomen zag ik dat de Hokage voor het bureau stond met een stapel papieren. Dat waren denk ik allemaal nieuwe missies die zijn goed gekeurd en waarvan ze de rank hebben bepaald. De Hokage hoorde mij binnen komen en draaide zich om, 'Belle, je komt als geroepen.' Zei ze met een glimlach. 'Hokage Diana' zei ik beleefd. Ze glimlachte zachtjes naar mij, mijn vader heeft een keer in zijn dronken bui over haar gescholden. Echt van alles kwam uit zijn mond rollen, maar een ding is erbij gebleven. Ze zou goede vrienden zijn geweest met mijn moeder, die tijdens de zwangerschap van Levi ziek was geworden. En die de bevalling niet heeft overleefd doordat het te zwaar was voor haar lichaam.

En waarom het me zo bij is gebleven is dat ik haar een paar keer herinner, door mijn jeugd heen is ze inderdaad vaak langs geweest. Maar na de geboorte van Liv, kwam ze steeds minder vaak en is ze gestopt te komen. 'Belle.. Bel, aarde aan Belle.' Zei Diana met haar hand voor mijn gezicht zwaaiend. 'Hu, Oo.. Excuses.' Stammelde ik, en ik voelde het bloed naar mijn wangen stromen. Doordat ik zo ongemakkelijk begon te worden werd Levi wakker, en draaide zich in mijn arme om. 'Diaaa.' Zei de kleine Levi die zijn handen naar haar uitstak. Ik keek geschok toe hoe Diana de kleine Levi van mij over pakte. 'Hoe is het met mijn kleine man?' zei Diana terwijl ze Levi kietelde op zijn buik. 'Goeddd, hihi Bell thuiss.' Giechelde Levi.

Ik stond met stomheid geslagen naar de twee te kijken, naar mijn beleving hebben die twee elkaar nog nooit ontmoet. Maar ze gaat geweldig om met Levi, die altijd toch een beetje verlegen doet. 'Belle is inderdaad thuis, hebben jullie veel leuke dingen gedaan?' Vraagt Diana met een klein lachje op haar gezicht. Waarop Levi hard knikt, en mijn kant op kijkt. 'Alleen moet Belle bijna weer weg,' zeg ik waarop ik een hand door Levi's haar haalde, wat meteen een fronsend gezicht oplevert van Levi. 'Maar ik ben heeeeel snel weer terug.' Zei ik meteen toen ik de tranen zag komen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Vroeg in de ochtend ging de wekker op de dag dat mijn missie begon, snel drukte ik hem uit. Terwijl ik opstond hoorde ik gerommel in de keuken, heel snel kleed ik mij in mijn missie kleren. Mijn zwarte shirt, waarover ik mijn wit (zwarte streep op het einde) lang soort bloes overheen trek. Daaronder mijn zwarte knie lente broek, en in mijn middel een sjaal gewikkeld zodat mijn bloes dicht blijft zitten. Voor het gemak zit er ook natuurlijk een knoopje vanbinnen. Snel loop ik op mijn blote voeten zachtjes door het huis en naar de keuken. Waar ik mijn vader tegen het lijf loop, om hem heen hangt een erge alcohol lucht. Waardoor meteen mijn ogen gaan wateren, snel doe ik achter mij de keukendeur dicht en richt ik mij op mijn vader. Die even niet weet wat er gebeurde, maar al snel waren zijn rode ogen naar mij gericht. Er kwam gegrom uit zijn mond en zijn ogen veranderde naar kwaden streepjes. "Kijk uit je doppen!" Zeg hij terwijl hij mij een zet geeft, waarop ik nog net niet mijn evenwicht verlies. Ik strompel een paar stappen achteruit, waardoor ik voor de deur tergt kom. Met zijn dronken kop loopt hij hard tegen de tafel aan, en al vloekend loopt hij richting de deur. Snel verplaats ik mij vandaan de deur waardoor hij er gewoon langs kan.

Hij maakt veel lawaai terwijl ik in de keuken sta en om mij heen kijk, er liggen wat bierflesjes en ook een lege fles van het een of ander. Ik hoop dat Levi en Boaz erdoorheen slapen, meestal is Liv op de dag dat ik weg ga al vroeg wakker. Dus ik denk dat die al wakker is, en ik weet niet wat aan het doen is. Ik maak ontbijt voor mij zelf, en al snel hoor ik niks meer in de zitkamer. Ik doe snel de deur open en daar ligt de trots van de familie op het tapijt helemaal uitgeteld. Ik zucht zachtjes en loop richting mijn vader, en neem het flesje uit zijn handen van hem over. Snel ruim ik al de flesjes op en eet ik mijn ontbijt op. Nu moeten we nog wat doen aan mijn vader die midden in de kamer in de weg ligt. Gelukkig is zijn slaapkamer op de begaande grond, dus hoef ik hem niet een trap op te sjouwen. Ik grijp mijn vader onder zijn schouders en trek een van zijn arme over mijn schouder. Al strompelend loop ik richting zijn kamer, even leun ik ons tegen de muur om even op adem te komen. Gelukkig is mijn vader helemaal van de wereld en hoor ik geen kik van hem. Nu het grootste obstakel, de deur. Ik doe snel een schietgebedje en hoop dat hij zijn deur niet op slot heeft gedaan. Snel verander ik mijn grip op mijn vader, en met wat moeite heb ik een hand vrij. Snel probeer ik de deur, maar hij gaat niet open. Even bedenk ik wat ik nu zou doen, zou ik hem hier laten liggen en de sleutel gaat zoeken of leg ik hem maar op de bank neer. Ik kies het tweede, wat ik heb geen tijd om ook nog om die sleutel te vinden. Wanneer ik mij wil omdraaien voel ik iemand langs mij heen lopen. En daar is Liv, nog in haar slaapjapon. Ze staat voor de deur en doet met de sleutel de deur open. Snel loop ik door de donderen kamer, en dump ik mijn vader in zijn bed. 'Hoe kom je daar nu weer aan?' fluiter ik naar Liv. Die nog steeds in de opening van de kamer staat. Liv haalt haar schouders op en zegt: 'Die laat hij altijd slingeren.' Snel loop ik naar de deur en loop ik langs Liv die de deur van de slaapkamer dicht trek.

Snel kijk ik op de klok, het is al laat. Liv staat naar mij te kijken terwijl ik nog snel de kamer van de jongens binnen sluip. Ze liggen alle twee nog in een diepe slaap, ik geef ze een alle twee een kus op hun hoofd. Nu moet ik echt gaan opschieten en loop snel de kamer uit. Snel loop ik naar de voordeur en neem ik mijn kleine heup en been tasjes van de kapstok en trek ze aan. Ook mijn schoenen veter ik snel vast. Terwijl ik de deur opentrek kijk ik achterom, waar Liv staat. Ze staart naar mij, ze lijkt diep in haar gedachten. Snel loop ik naar haar toe en voorzichtig neem ik haar in mijn arme. Lang staan we stil in elkaar omhelzing, ik voel Liv zachtjes zuchten en daarna zich van mijn los trekken. Ze lacht zacht en geeft mij een pakketje, waar waarschijnlijk lunch inzit. 'Zie je snel!' Zeg ik en loop een paar stappen het huis uit. 'Raak niet gewond, dat is zo veel werk als je weer terug ben.' Zegt ze al ze omdraait. 'Ik hou ook van jou.' Zeg ik. Ze steekt haar hand ophoog en zegt: 'Ja ja.' Ik kijk haar na en zie haar het huis verder inlopen. Snel doe ik de deur achter mij dicht en ren ik naar de afgesproken ontmoetingsplek.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

' _Wow kijk daar!' zei ze vol verwondering. Ik keek snel naar waar ze naar keek, daar tussen de bomen stond een wolf. Een hele mooie en pikzwarte wolf, het stond met zijn neus in de lucht. We stonden met zijn tweetjes vol verwondring naar het machtige en mooie dier te kijken. En plots keek het precies naar ons toe, ik stond stokstijf stil. Het leek wel of het elk moment ging aanvallen, zij stond voor me en keek ook met verwondering naar het machtige beest. Plots begon de wolf in onze richting te lopen, en daar blijf het niet bij. Het begon te rennen, en wij stonden aan de grond genageld. Het was nog maar een paar meter en dan zou het bij ons zijn, dan zou het ons aan stukken schuren. Ik greep in paniek haar schouders vast, en bewoog mij dichter naar haar toe. Nu was het nog maar 1 meter, snel duwde ik haar met mijn handen opzei en zelf bewoog ik ook die want op._

 _Ik verwachten een klap, of een flinke pijn of maar ook iets. Maar er gebeurde helemaal niks, wel voelde ik wat warms langs mijn wang glijden. Snel deed ik mijn ogen open en keek ik richting haar, zij lag nog steeds met haar ogen dicht op de grond. 'Ben je oké?' vroeg ik met een trillende stem. Toen bedacht ik mij dat die wolf nog steeds ergens kon lopen, en zocht meteen de hele omgeving af. Maar het beest was nergens meer te bekennen. Ik probeerde op te staan, maar mijn benen trilde zo dat ik op mijn achterwerk viel. Zij was ondertussen ook recht gaan zitten en keek ook de omgeving rond. 'Shit je bloed' zij ze en stak maar hand richting mijn gezicht. Ik stak mijn hand ook richting mijn gezicht en voelde waar ik daarstraks iets warm voelde lopen. En daar voelde ik iets plakkerig en ik voelde ook wat prikken. 'Auw' zeurde ik terwijl ze een met een stukje van haar mouw het bloed weg veegde. 'Het is een flinken snee.' Zei ze bezorgd._

' _Maar waar is dat beest gebleven?' zei ik bezorgd. 'Weg hopelijk' zei ze terwijl ze probeerde mijn snee schoon te maken. Maar doordat het prikte bewoog ik waarschijnlijk teveel want ze pakte mij met een van haar handen stevig bij mijn gezicht vast en zei: 'Zit nou even stil!' Ze zat geconcentreerd te werken, en na een klein poosje zat er netjes een verband om mijn hoofd. 'Dit gaat ma leuk vinden' zei ik met een frons op mijn gezicht. 'Wacht maar tot ze hoort wat we hebben gezien. Je mag nooit meer naar het bos achter de Village!' zei ze met een lach. 'Wat! Misschien als ik het stuk van de wolf er uitlaat dan valt het mee, ze moet eraan gaan wennen. Morgen is het examen, dan kan ik eindelijk ook missies doen! Net als jij.' Zei ik terwijl ik opstond. Ik strekte mijn hand naar haar uit en trok haar zo omhoog. Samen stonden wij om ons heen te kijken, er was geen enkel spoor te vinden van de wolf. Het leek wel of het er nooit is geweest._

Hard was ik aan het wrijven over mijn litteken, hij was niet te zien als je niet wist dat hij er niet was. Maar ik voelde hem zo met de herinnering aan haar weer opspelen. Het was hier waar we zaten ook niet bepaald warm te noemen. We moesten wachten tot ons doelwit langs ons team kwamen hem volgen, en uitvogelen wat hij daar van plan was. Maar volgens het verslag zou hij hier al lang zijn moeten geweest. En omdat we hier al zo lang zaten begon ik me weer van alles te herinneren. Het werd erg frustrerend, want ik wil het me niet allemaal herinneren. Ik zuchten zachtjes en keek naar mijn team leden, ze waren niet bepaald spraakzaam. Wat natuurlijk niet in deze situatie niet handig was, maar ik wilde graag afleiding.

Net snel erna kreeg ik mijn afleiding de missie kon nu eindelijk beginnen, de missie duurde nu langer dan verwacht en ik wilde zo gauw mogelijk naar huis.


End file.
